


the will of a wild bird

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (not empathised on but enough is mentioned for it to be a valid tag), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sibling Incest, The Night's Watch, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: It had been a bad idea to have Sansa come with him on his trip to the Wall. Jon had known it from the start, but he hadn't eventhoughtof discouraging her, for better or for worse.





	the will of a wild bird

**Author's Note:**

> /title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X777PXFR6hE)/.
> 
> Written for the Jonsa Drabble Fest. Pretty self-explanatory, I think. Takes place in a mildly canon-divergent setting where essentially everything is the same, apart from shifting around some feelings. Hope you enjoy it and feedback is always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> **Day Nine: true north | you and me | castles. 500 words.**

From the corner of his eye, Jon saw his companion shiver and wrap her cloak even tighter around herself. He had _warned_ her about how cold it would be, but Sansa hadn’t wanted to hear any of it – she was determined to follow him, even if she knew that they wouldn’t allow her to stay.

“I just don’t understand,” she said, clearly unable to bear the silence any longer. It was typical for her, both because of what she had always been taught and because of her usual impatience for things that didn’t make sense to her personally, and Jon pursed his lips. “You’ll _never_ be able to come home.”

“What’s the point of me staying home?” They had had this conversation too many times for him to count already and Jon wished they wouldn’t spend their last hours together like this, no matter how much she insisted on it. “I can’t have my own heirs, I can do nothing for your house—”

“ _Our_ house.”

“It’s not, though, is it?” They had the illusion of being alone, but not much more – Father was riding in front of them and it wouldn’t do for him to overhear. The same went for the others, too – the significantly less voluntary future additions to the Night’s Watch that rode behind them. “I’m no one outside of Winterfell and I am not enough of a Stark to stay inside it. What use am I to anyone?”

“You don’t need to be useful to be important to people.” They both slowed down at the sight of their father disappearing through the gates of Castle Black.

“You’re Ned Stark’s firstborn daughter; what do you know about being useless?” They finally came to a halt, heedless of the people slowly catching up to them. “By the time we next meet, you might already be married.”

“We have _minutes_ left together and you want to spend them threatening me?”

“Sansa!” It was a difficult topic, he had to admit that much, but for reasons different from anything she could likely imagine. Why, _why_ did she have to make this that much more difficult than it needed to be? “You’re betrothed to the _crown prince_. Your life will go on with or without me.”

Sansa’s expression hardened so quickly that she became almost unrecognisable for a moment. Then her heels dug into her horse’s sides and she rode off without another word.

“That your woman?”

The face that greeted him when Jon looked up was an unfamiliar one – another candidate for the Wall. “What? No.” _She’s my sister. Barely even that. Barely even anything._

“Shame,” the man shrugged. “What’d you end up here for?”

“I _want_ to be here.” It wasn’t a lie, but it didn’t really sound that way given his snappish tone.

Just as he’d expected, the stranger shook his head. “Even you don’t know what you want.”

It wasn’t a particularly nice thing to hear, but it was the truth and this time, Jon kept his silence.


End file.
